Not Again
by TheDarkPantherPrincess
Summary: My name is Pat. Last time I was here I died, I don't no how I came back to life and I don't want to. I just want all these crazzy things out of my head. I don't want to make new friends and I most definatly don't want to fall in love with Damon Salvatore.
1. Thorns

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Diaries if I did I'd have better things to do with my life then be here

Hate. Anger. Frustration. Irritation. Abhorrence. Odium.

It really doesn't matter how you say it, it all means the same. To put it in simple terms for all you idiots… I'm mad. Plain old mad. Why, you may ask? Oh all tell you. I'm moving from wonderful California to Fell's Church, Virginia. If I was gonna move any where it would be Texas NOT Virginia. Of course my parents both said it would be fun, that I would "love the new adventure." Yah right. You expect me to believe that stupid movie ending. I'm more likely to believe pig will fly.

Worse my brother and my two sisters are all jumping for joy because we get to see our cousins. Why do I care? Simple, I DON'T. Now don't go telling me that going to Virginia isn't bad, that I'm over reacting because last time I was here I died. More than a death experience I was murdered. Just standing on the street and then WHAM!!! I then had a built in my heart. Don't ask how I came back because I don't know and I really don't want to.

My point, because I do have one, is that I don't want to go to Virginia. No matter what. Unfortunately, my parents can force me. But that will not make me willing and trust me when I don't want to do something my attitude gets real bad. I know its childish but hey I'm just fine with that. Also, I seem to have a gift for deception, comes in handy in, well everything.

So here I am sitting in a car, riding to hell. Life Sucks. NO I'm not suicidal. If I get into the type of mood where most people would kill themselves, I'm more likely to kill someone else. Beware people, I'm in a bad mood. Guess life will just have to get better. How? I don't know I just know it will.

"Baby, will you please start talking to me again?" clearly my mom doesn't realize that I'm not going to talk to her anytime soon. Turning my head away from her, I say absolutely nothing.

"It won't be that bad honey," yes, yes it will be that bad.

"It's no use; trying to converse with her will only make her more obstinate in her resolve to stay muted then she already is," my younger sister Reilly got it, even if she had to say it trying to sound mature.

For the rest of the ride I read my book. The Count of Monte Cristo. It's really good and extremely exciting. Jenna, my sister who was a couple months older, was glaring at me for reading a "stupid" book, nothing like the "wonderful" book she was reading. Twilight. The death of literature. Scary.

"Were here!!" oh joy, like I'm really happy that I'm in a town where I DIED last time I was here.

"Pat, you need to get out of the car" I slowly get out of the car taking my deer sweet time gathering my things and putting on my jacket. Jenna sighs while Jayson snickers and Reilly just shakes her head. When I'm finally out of the car we walk up and knock on the door. Great no turning back now. I'm stuck here. Utterly stuck in town that's so small it's not even on the map. Again, life sucks.

"You're here!" it's Marry that answers the door. Marry McCullough, my cousin who normally I'd love to see, but not in this town, never in this town.

* * *

"I'm so happy you're here" Bonnie always has a perky personality, so much it sometimes kinda scares me. I don't know why she is happy, more people taking up room in her house. How is that a "happy" thing?

Not even taking a second to think about what is coming out of my mouth I say "I hate it here," no use hiding my feelings if I want to get out of here I've got to make every one miserable.

"Be polite Pat, she's our cousin," sure Jenna, of course I'll be polite.

Knowing exactly how to shut her up "I'll be polite we you start reading a piece of literature other then Twilight," a fake smile forms on my lip now knowing what comes next. The scoff, the snort, and then the exit.

She flips her hair (that's new) "Well that's too bad then!" the scoff, the snort, and then the exit. Told you.

"It's okay Patrick, you have a right not to like it her, but don't worry by the time I'm done with you this will be your favorite place on earth," she smiles a genuine smile obviously thinking she can really change my mind about this town.

Bonnie turns away and walks to the car, after a reaching the car she turns around, finally realizing I'm not following her, and motions for me to come. Sighing, I sadly walk towards the car, knowing there is no other way. After saving all her money, Bonnie was able to buy a yellow Chevrolet Corvette C6 ZR1, currently one of the fastest vehicles in the world. With a six speed manual transmission, its price came in at around 106,620 dollars.

"We're going to go see my friends Meredith and Elena if that's ok with you." The genuine smile is starting to creep me out.

"If I'm stuck here I might as well do something." There doesn't seem to be any harm in going to see her friends, but then what do I know.

"Great!" I tune out of what my cousin is saying. "Ok Elena is the blonde one and Meredith is the brunette. Matt is our friend and he's the blonde jock looking guy. The guy with the black hair and green eyes, remember the green eyes, is Stefan, he's really nice. You might see another guy with black hair but dark brown eyes. Don't talk to him he's Stefan's older brother and quite evil. So that should do it as long as you remember what I just said." I tune back in long enough to here "remember what I just said," oh well.

"Here we are! Mrs. Flowers' house" looking to the side I see Bonnie jumping up and down in her seat and clapping her hands. That girl has issues.

I scan the house with my eyes, not taking in anything until I spot a dark red. Upon further inspection I realize that the dark red is a rose bush. I immediately tell Bonnie that I will enter the house and see her friends at a latter time. "Ok you can enjoy the roses but don't be too long," YES!!

Satin, silk, velvet, whatever you want to compare the roses to it doesn't make them any less beautiful. Ever since I can remember I've loved roses, but not in the way most people do. Thorns, I love their thorns. How the small pricks change from green at the base to purple at the tip. How they curve like the talon of a bird. And how they protect the roses from the rest of the world for the roses are to fragile.

"Roses fall, but the thorns remain."

From somewhere behind me I hear "And what might that mean?" I don't bother to turn around to find out who it is. If I knew the person I would recognize his voice.

After thinking it over for a couple of seconds I decide to tell the truth "I never bothered to learn what its true meaning is, but to me it means that the roses may be pretty, but they have no true power, if it wasn't for the thorns, there would be no roses at all." I pause to think about what I'm saying "I'd have a lot more time to think about the meaning of this quote if you hadn't so rudely interrupted my solitude."

Walking to stand beside the voice replies, "I'm sorry I interrupted your solitude?" The voice is surprised and slightly confused about my sudden mood change. Good.

I decide the best thing to do is confront the voice to the face so I turn to face it. Bad idea. Apparently the face of the voice was invading my bubble because when I turn I smack right the person who the face belongs to knocking me off balance and resulting in us both laying in the planter with many thorns in us.

Of course, being me, instead of screaming in pain I simply say, "This is your fault."

**Author's Note:**

_Hi I have a friend who is not stupid._

_Please review. (if anyone's actually reading this) Criticisms are welcome but just know that I'll criticize you back._

_Reveiw for the sake of my platypus. Even if only to ask about my platypus._

_Bye. (If anyone's here)_

**_REVIEW_**


	2. Stupid Answers

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update the next update will be tomorrow I promise. This is kind of short so sorry about that to.**

"Might I ask why you're not screaming out in pain?" I finally get a look at the voice and find that it's a very hot guy who looked in his early twenties with black hair and I think black eyes two. Strange world.

He smirked and raised an eyebrow (which I can't do) "Only if I can ask you why you're not screaming out in pain," I knew why I couldn't feel pain but him not feeling was weird.

"I'm a vampire" fine if he was gonna give me a stupid answer then I would give him one too.

Not thinking of anything better I say "I was killed and brought back to life by any unnatural force," What? It may be the truth but he'd think it was stupid.

He frowned clearly not believing me, well that's what he gets for saying something stupid, he gets the truth instead of a logical lie. "So now that that's settled, your name is. . ."

"Patrick, but you can call me Pat. So that would leave you being. . ." I follow his example and trail of to let him put in his name.

"Damon Salvatore," he takes my hand in his "it's a pleasure to meet you Pat." He brings my hand up to kiss it but I yank it away.

He seems quite surprised that I took my hand away "No, no kissing of the hand until after you buy me diner to make up for the fact that it's your fault that I'm cover in thorns." I really want free lunch, like reeeeaaaalllllyy bad. Food is good.

Still quite shocked he pulls out his phone and checks the time, "Ok, it's 12:15 now we can leave for lunch in 15 minutes. That good with you?"he sits on the grass so I do the same.

"Yep I'm good" this boy has no idea what he's getting himself into. Hahaha he's going to be so mad when he gets the bill for the food. I love to eat but I'm not fat because my mom has a fitness craze.

"Why are you here anyway, you staying at the boarding house?" the smirk on his face told me he would probably like that very much.

"No my cousin dragged me here I'm staying with her though god knows I want out of this small town," I fall back dramatically to show how much I hated it here. I was beginning to like Damon; I had already forgiven him for invading my space. The promise of lunch was al it took to get on my good side.

Tilting his head to the side he looks genuinely curious "Who is your cousin?"

And of course because the universe loves stuff to look like it was totally arranged, Bonnie walks out at this exact moment. I mean, if she walked out at any other moment it just wouldn't have been so ironic. The of course we have the screaming.

Since its unnatural to scream like that for no reason, more people then exit the house. Two girls and two boys.

One of the boys looks surprisingly like Damon except with green eyes so of course it's him who says "Damon, what did you do?"

Then not giving Damon enough time to answer Bonnie says "Patrick, are you ok? I thought I told you not to talk to Damon. Why do you have thorns in you?" Bonnie is almost in hysterics which is strange considering I'm the one that's covered in thorns.

By this time I realize that Damon and I are still covered in thorns and he seems to realize it to because we both burst out laughing.

Now not only are we covered in thorns but we are laughing with five people staring at us like we're insane psychopaths. Who knows maybe we are.

**An: Please review if I get four more reviews I will update two chapters tomorrow. (Four more will bring it to ten in all)**


End file.
